<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring by ununquadius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992412">Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius'>ununquadius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drawing lessons, Gen, Rosanna Lutyens POV, Underwood's Garden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosanna Lutyens' thoughts while she's in one of her lessons with Nathaniel. His future doesn't look so bright in her eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lot of thanks to Dia for the awesome beta work, and for the week prompts💜 This fic was inspired by the prompt "Springtime" </p>
<p>This is my first time writing for this fandom, although I've been in love with the books for over ten years. I hope I did well! </p>
<p>I hope you like it! 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosanna Lutyens listened to the little boy prattling in the stone bench next to her. It had been his idea that they took the lesson in his master’s little garden, as it was such a nice spring day. She had agreed in an instant; in her opinion, the boy was too pale and in urgent need of some fresh air.<br/></p>
<p>“Careful, Nathaniel. That line is too thick.”<br/></p>
<p>The boy erased it, and continued with his drawing and chat. She made the expected agreement sounds or horrified gasps from time to time, but in her mind she was mentally strangling all the magicians.<br/></p>
<p> She liked her work, and she liked Nathaniel. He was a kind child, and one of her best pupils. However, she could already see what they were doing to him. In no time, he’ll become like the others: a heartless, greedy, and ambitious magician. It was always like this. She had seen it manytimes before, and it didn’t matter that she tried to make her pupils see other ways of thinking, the magicians always won.<br/></p>
<p>She let out a sad sigh, and continued with the lesson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>